


got me begging

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: In which Yuuri wields the power of his Eros, and Viktor is nothing but helpless to his every whim.[Or, a fic explainingthis art.]





	got me begging

“Do you want it?”

“Wh-what?”

Yuuri stifles a shiver of excitement at the flustered and desperate look on Viktor’s face. It’s new, seeing him look so unkempt and _hungry_ , and Yuuri can’t help from teasing a little bit because-

For once, _for once_ , he’s the one to make Viktor flustered.

He can enjoy having this power for a little bit, can’t he?

“How badly do you want it?” he asks, giving his naked  hips a little wiggle and watching (with much enjoyment, in all honesty) the helpless look in Viktor’s eyes as he traces the movement. “ _Vitya?_ ”

Viktor _whimpers_.

Yuuri smiles, undeniably pleased.

“I want it,” Viktor breathes out, gaze hot and heavy on Yuuri’s skin as he watches him come close, “ _badly_.”

“Enough to beg for it?” he says, mostly teasing. He reaches out, fingers dancing on Viktor’s chest as he reaches out to pull him in for a kiss-

“ _Yes._ ”

He blinks, halting in his forward crawl. “Really?” he asks, moving to sit back on his haunches and, consequently, onto Viktor’s clothed lap. He deliberately ignores the tiny hitch in Viktor’s breath at the contact of his ass with his very warm (and very hard) cock. “You’d beg, just for me?”

“ _звездочка моя,_ ” Viktor murmurs, voice soft and sweet as he sits up to caress a hand over Yuuri’s warm cheek, “I would beg every day if I have to.”

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri assures him, smiling as he leans forward to press a chaste kiss onto Viktor’s lips. Then he pulls back before Viktor can deepen it, smile even wider as Viktor blinks and pouts at him in disappointment. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to,” he teases, smirking just a teensy bit.

“Oh, such a cruel tease, _любовь моя,_ ” Viktor groans, though the sound is put to a grinding halt when Yuuri, literally, grinds his hips down on Viktor’s hard length. “ _Yuuri_ ,” he whispers, voice choked up.

“What do you want?”

“ _You_ , always,” Viktor pleads.

“You’ve always had me,” he promises, unable to help a dopey smile when Viktor’s eyes sparkle in turn. “But that’s not what I meant. What,” at this, he pauses to do a slow roll of his hips over Viktor’s lap, “do you want me to do with this? I could,” he hesitates, chewing on his lower lip with mild embarrassment, “I could suck you off, or-”

“I want to be inside you, _please_ ,” Viktor begs.

Yuuri pauses, sitting back to get a proper look at the pleading look on Viktor’s face. “You’d be inside me if I sucked you off, Viktor,” he reasons.

“I don’t- you want me to _say_ it?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “No, I want you to do an interpretative dance to explain what you want. _Yes_ I want you to say it.”

“But-”

“I’m inexperienced, but I think I can handle you saying something a little less polite than the usual,” Yuuri says, lips trembling as he stifles the urge to laugh at the distressed look on Viktor’s face. “I won’t run away if you say something like-”

“I want to fuck you, please,” Viktor murmurs, head coming forward to rest on Yuuri’s chest until he can’t see Viktor’s face.  “ _Please_ stop torturing me like this.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Yuuri says, grin teasing on his lips as he slides a hand down to tug at the hem of Viktor’s briefs, “I guess I’ll have some mercy.”

“So cruel,” Viktor whispers still, shifting to help Yuuri remove his undergarments. “Where did you learn to be so cruel, _любовь моя_?”

“Who else but you?” Yuuri says, distracted as he fetches the condom sitting on the bed by Viktor’s hip. He rips it open, a little less clumsy than the first time (which isn’t exactly much of an achievement, but still), before pinching the tip a bit and unrolling it over the head and shaft of Viktor’s cock.

“You’re making me worried,” Viktor groan-whines, nuzzling into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder as he makes sure that the condom is secure over his length. “Where did my sweet Yuuri go?”

“Your sweet Yuuri hasn’t had sex in twenty years, you should let him have some fun,” Yuuri drawls, smiling when Viktor blinks and looks up at him in bright-eyed realization. “You forgot,” he says, watching with immense pleasure the slow widening of Viktor’s eyes as he starts to slide down over his hard cock. “Your memory is so bad, Viktor.”

“But the preparation-”

“I was getting antsy and prepared myself in the bathroom,” Yuuri deadpans, hiding an amused look at the simultaneously ravenous and bewildered look on Viktor’s face. “So now I can tease you all I want.”

“ _Yuuri_.”

“ _Viktor_ ,” he moans, deliberate, enjoying the groan it draws out from his fiancé.

“ _Please_ ,” Viktor gasps, hands gripping at Yuuri’s hips as he starts a rhythm of upward slide and downward grind of his hips. He concedes to the pleading and starts up a faster pace, going hard enough that it’s less of a lift-and-slide and more of a rise-and-drop of his hips over Viktor’s cock. “Yuuri-”

“It’s so weird,” Yuuri gasps, hands sliding up to tangle in Viktor’s silver hair as he rests his forehead over Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s so weird, how you feel so _good_.”

“ _Yuuri._ ”

“I didn’t think I’d like it like this,” he confesses, breath warm over Viktor’s ear as he moves faster, one hand sliding down to swat away Viktor’s hand trying to tease at his cock. “I thought it would hurt- I’ve never even taken something inside me like this until you-”

“You’re killing me, _дорогой_ ,” Viktor whines, crushing him close and into an embrace as he starts to move his hips up in tandem with Yuuri’s own. “The way you speak-”

“Your _voice_ could get me off,” he says, hiding a ridiculous giggle at the broken gasp it drags out of Viktor’s mouth. “Everything about you, the way you touch me and the way you feel inside me- I want to keep you in me forever. You feel so _good_ , I-”

“Please,” Viktor begs, hips stuttering against Yuuri’s as he digs trembling fingers into fair skin, “ _Please_ , I can’t last if you keep talking like that.”

“Try _harder_ ,” Yuuri insists, rising and pulling away enough to be able to see the wild-eyed look on Viktor’s face. “You can do it, can’t you? For me?”

Viktor makes another low, broken noise. It sounds almost like a whimper, if Yuuri didn’t know any better. “Anything for you,” Viktor promises.

“Good,” he says, smile lazy and warm on his face as he leans forward to press two, three, four kisses on Viktor’s lips. The contrast of his sweet kisses with the harsh, desperate rhythm of his hips is pure _torture_ on Viktor’s self-control, going by how deeply his fiancé’s fingers are digging into his skin.

“I still can’t believe you’re mine, sometimes,” he says, voice quiet as he rests his forehead against Viktor’s with his eyes closed. “But you’re here with me now, touching me, holding me, and I can’t deny it.”

“And you’re mine, too,” Viktor agrees, heart-smile bright and fond on his face when Yuuri leans back to look at him.

“I’ve been yours since the beginning,” he says, loving the groan it pulls out of Viktor’s throat. His breath hitches when he feels the tightening of Viktor’s thigh muscles under his ass, his eyes going up to immediately drink in the increasingly blissful look on his fiancé’s beautiful face.

Viktor gasps, voice in a hiss, “Yuuri, I-”

“It’s okay,” he assures him, riding the waves of his pleasure as he grinds his hips forward to rub off on Viktor’s stomach. “It’s okay, I love it when you do it inside me-”

 _“Господи!_ ”

He finds his release the moment Viktor squeezes him close, body trembling in his lover’s grasp as he opens his mouth in a voiceless cry of sheer pleasure. It’s like there’s an earthquake under his skin, shaking him to his core as he breathes shaky inhales within the circle of Viktor’s arms. The aftershocks are gradual as they come, palpable in the quiet tremors of his fingers, arms, and legs as Viktor pulls them both down until they’re both lying on the bed.

It doesn’t take long for the embarrassment to take hold of Yuuri’s body, though.

It’s not even a few minutes later, after Viktor’s already wiped them both down and he’s just returned from the bathroom, before his fiancé finds him wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, face red as he struggles to hide his face in the pillows in shame.

The things he’d _said._

The things he’d made Viktor _do_.

What kind of shameless man _was_ he?

“Yuuri? _любовь моя?_ ” Viktor drops, gently, down onto his knees and crawls slowly to the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I made you _beg_.”

There’s a long silence where neither says anything.

Yuuri slowly rises to his knees, still tightly hidden in his blankets as he faces away from Viktor.

Viktor parrots, “You made me beg…”

He bows his head, embarrassment and guilt visible in his every pore. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

Another slow, heavy silence.

Then, softly,

“I kind of liked it."

“Oh my _god_ ,” Yuuri groans, hiding his face in his hands because he should _not_ have expected Viktor to say that, but he _did_ because he is a horrible man who has a full, ever-present awareness of what it is that makes his lover smile and laugh and-

and _moan_ , because what else could he have done in his inexperience, besides trying to learn every motion, every word, every _sound_ that made his lover tick?

How could he even help himself, when all he’s ever wanted is this man behind him?

**Author's Note:**

> idk???? honestly????? i'm still sick and recovering and i feel frustrated with the universe and this just came out??????
> 
> i hope y'all like it!! as always, feedback would be much appreciated!! ♥♥
> 
> Translation notes:  
> звездочка моя / zvezdocka moya = my star  
> любовь моя / lyubov moya = my love  
> дорогой / dorogoi = dear/darling  
> Господи / Gospodi = Lord


End file.
